Titans no more
by Raven of Alaska
Summary: Five years ago, the Teen Titans died. Five years ago, the Tower became haunted. Nobody knows, nobody sees, nobody goes near the Tower... except for those who live there...


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

Snow fell, softly blanketing Jump City. The streets were almost deserted, most people electing to stay inside. On an island, in the Jump City Bay, stood a well known tower. A tower that had long stood as a symbol of protection. It now stood as a memory to the Teen Titans.

You see, five years ago, the Titans inexplicably disappeared. Rumor had it that the Teen Titans had died in battle against the Society of Hatred, which consisted almost entirely of Trigon worshipers. Others say that the Titans split up after severe arguing. Still, more believe that the Titans died in various battles during the Dark Storm crisis. Whatever you believe, Titans Tower is, as anyone knows, deserted. Nobody dares go near it, for it is said to be haunted by the ghosts of fallen Titans, both original and honorary members. The truth, however, is something nobody would expect....

_Titans Tower_

A shadow moved through the halls, creeping along silently. Thoughts of its friends passed through its mind, and silently it mourned. Dead, most of them had died fighting Cult of the Living Dead, formed by Necromancers with black souls. In the end, Nightwing took down the Unholy Damned, leader of the cult, but died from a grievous wound given to him by the Unholy Damned, who made sure Nightwing suffered a most painful death. Starfire had gone into a rage, killing most of the cult members in her wrath. A rocket to the back, however, rid her of her life, and sent her soul to X'hal. Cyborg, in the end, sacrificed himself so that his remaining friends could escape what seemed to be a lost fight. However, in sacrificing himself, he ended the lives of the last of the cult's members, effectively wiping the cult from the face of the Earth.

The shadow stopped in front of a door. The name engraved on the door had long ago been removed, but it didn't matter. The shadow knew who resided in that room. To him, it was all that mattered anymore. The door opened with a hiss, and the shadow stepped inside and made his way over to the bed. Pulling back the covers, he nestled in next to his wife. "So warm..." he said, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. "Spoke to Cy today, he's feeling well. It was nice out, snow's beginning to fall. The marble headstone is going to get hard to see. How's your day been?"

His wife of three years, lover of four, looked over at him. "Alright. I'm still not feeling well. Though, I do feel better now that you're here."

"I'll go get some medicine if you want," the man replied, planting a passionate kiss on his wife's lips. She shook her head. "I didn't mean immediately..."

"I...I think it's time to leave this place once and for all."

"Leave? It's so safe here... plus, there are a lot of memories here. This place, this tower, is home."

"While that may be, my love, but this tower is no place to raise a child," the wife replied, a smile gracing her face. Violet eyes met jade, and the man kissed his wife passionately, happiness flowing off him like an avalanche down a mountain.

"We're going to have a baby! This is wonderful! Rae-rae, this is the happiest moment of my life."

"Garfield, what have I told you about pet names?" Raven asked, in between kisses.

"Only to use the names in private, which we are..." he said, planting a kiss on her before removing her shirt.

Thus, the began to make passionate love. After a couple of hours, the stopped, all the energy they had nearly used up. Heavy panting and the smell of sweat infiltrated the air in the room. "You know, we aren't going to be able to do that for a while, I don't want anything to happen to the baby..." Raven said in between pants.

"I know. I love you, Raven."

"I love you to, Garfield." Setting her head down on his chest, Raven dozed off to sleep.

Years passed, and the Logan family grew. Three sons, Richard, Victor, Mark, and four daughters, Kory, Arella, Marie, and Carlie. More kids were to come. The past was dark, but the future was brighter than ever before.

**See y'all next time! Look for another story either tonight or tomorrow! This story is a one shot that came to me as I was listening to The Sound of Silence.**


End file.
